


Afternoon Delights

by frogy



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron will see Christian, still lounging sleep-rumpled around their apartment or coming back perfectly coiffed from an audition or glistening with sweat from the gym and all his other thoughts will be wiped out by a need to kiss Christian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJVilar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJVilar/gifts).



> Comment!fic for PJVilar, because she asked for porn and what better way to spend a day off than by writing some? Unbeta'd. Please let me know if you find any errors so I can fix them.

Aaron and Christian rarely wake up together. Aaron has always been a morning person. When he first got to California, he would wake up early, get out of bed, and sit at Christian's kitchen table. He hasn't acquired a taste for coffee yet, and he has nothing to do so he just sits. It only takes him a couple of times of Christian finding Aaron, staring aimlessly at his hands folded on the table to drag him to Project Angel Food on his one early morning a week. After that, Aaron has a reason to wake up early, a purpose, and a way to prove to himself that he's still a good person. And when he signs up last minute for the community college classes Lila has been pushing him to take, he signs up for the 8 am class because he wants to and not just because it's the only one that still has open spots.

Aaron and Christian rarely go to bed together. Christian has always been a night owl. Even now that he's not trolling the clubs for guys, he works at Lila's until closing most nights. Every time Julie plays in L.A., Christian goes out to watch her show. And he still grabs a drink with Traci and Andrew after work sometimes. So when he gets home, Christian will slip quietly into bed, careful not to wake Aaron up.

They meet mid-day. Aaron's mind will still be swirling with the debate they had in that morning's class or about how he wants to order pad thai for lunch or how maybe he'll do laundry that afternoon (there's double the colors and whites to separate, his and Christian's stuff thrown in the same laundry bag at the bottom of the closet). Then Aaron will see Christian, still lounging sleep-rumpled around their apartment or coming back perfectly coifed from an audition or glistening with sweat from the gym and all his other thoughts will be wiped out by a need to kiss Christian.

Christian will pull off his shirt, always eager to be naked. They maneuver their way through the apartment to their bedroom, to their bed, until Christian falls back on it pulling Aaron down with him. Aaron will straddle Christian's lap and lick the juncture between Christian's neck and shoulder, a nipple, the ridges in Christian's abs. Christian pulls on the back of Aaron's t-shirt, encouraging him to lose some of his own clothes. Aaron takes the suggestion, kneeling up to pull his shirt off one-handed, the other starting on the button of his jeans.

Both naked, Aaron will resume, mouth finding Christian's other nipple, his bellybutton, skipping down to his inner thigh, his knee. Christian is warm and golden under him in the sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. Aaron loves the way he can learn Christian in the day, memorizing Christian with his eyes and his hands and his tongue.

Christian invariably gets impatient with this. When encouragement and whining and complaining don't speed up Aaron's exploration, he'll pull Aaron up and flip them over, so Aaron's lying spread out on his back in their sun-warmed bed. Aaron will laugh when Christian tells him 'that's what you get for being to slow.' He's still laughing when Christian grabs the lube from their bedside table and reaches back with slick fingers to open himself up.

That will spur Aaron on and he slides his hand up Christian's thigh, back over his ass, saying 'let me do that.' But Christian brushes him aside, saying 'nu-uh, you're too slow, get yourself ready.' So Aaron reaches out blindly for a condom, unable to look away from Christian moving up and down, fucking himself on his own fingers.

As soon as Aaron has the condom on, Christian will slip his fingers out and grabs on to Aaron's cock. He'll line himself and sink down on Aaron's cock with a long, low groan. Christian rides him, setting a pace just this side of too fast, but Aaron will follow Christian's lead and thrust up into him in time. Christian leans forward, bending himself in half so they can kiss wet and messy. Aaron will have one hand splayed across Christian's side and he'll reach down to wrap his other around Christian's dick.

Christian speeds up, but by now Aaron will find it too slow. They've lost the smooth slide, Aaron jerking up in uncontrolled thrusts as Christian grinds down, equally desperate. It's too much, the tight heat of Christian around him, the glare of the sun, the sight of Christian like the most forbidden of dreams over him, and Aaron will squeeze his eyes shut. Aaron will tense and come, whole body like a taut bow. Christian will still as Aaron seems to melt into the bed beneath him. Now Christian'll take his own dick in hand, thrust up into his fist. Aaron will slip out of him, but Christian keeps going, jerking once, twice. Aaron will blink his eyes open just in time to watch as Christian comes all over his chest.

Christian will slide off Aaron, lying down next to him, leg still thrown over Aaron's, slinging an arm around him. But Christian's move backfires and it draws Aaron's attention to the sticky mess on his chest. He wrinkles his nose at it. He wouldn't mind, except that no matter how hard they try, they can't both fit in their shower at the same time. So, Aaron will have to untangle himself from Christian's octopus arms and get out of bed himself. His stomach rumbles and he'll remember that he was going to order food. 'I'm gonna order pad thai for lunch, you want?' he'll ask, and Christian will mumble an affirmative. Aaron spares just a second to watch Christian tan and beautiful in their bed before turning away to shower.

**Author's Note:**

> [Is That It's You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/233992) can be read as a sequel to this.


End file.
